mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The lazuli heroine
This story is written by Meerkatpaw. Although Cazzana is the overall main character, Big si and JD will also have main roles. 1. Prolouge A female, in the comfort of her mate and family was in pain. Her litter was coming and the pain was slowly draining of her last life. " Come on Ziziphus, you can do it" her mate, Belgarion encouraged. Ziziphus was able to push out one pup after the other. The first pup was the largest. Ziziphus curled her tail around the largest to pull her closer to her siblings, another sister and two brothers. "So what are we going to name them?" Belgarion asked. However Ziziphus didn't answer. "Ziziphus!" Belgarion yelled, shaking his mate. "She's lost her last life. I'm sorry father" one of his daughters, Haslam, said. "No no no! she couldn't! She couldn't leave our pups!" Belgarion shouted. Belgarion looked at his mate.'' Why Ziziphus?'' Belgarion thought. "I guess you will have to name them, what are you going to name them?" Haslam asked. "This boy will be braveheart. This boy will be Manny. This girl will be Zizi" Belgarion said. Haslam's eyes flashed with shock at Zizi's name, but didn't protest. "And what will this pup be called?" Haslam asked pointing to the largest pup. Belgarion saw something special in this pup. " Cazzana" Belgarion said. " Haslam, will you become the new dominant female?" Belgarion asked. Haslam nodded and took the pups. " I'll be the best mother to them, especially Cazzana. 2. The first time outside It was three weeks since Cazzana and her littermates were born. Sadly, Zizi and Manny died of starvation during the drought that happened. However, against the odds, Cazzana and Braveheart survived. It was going to be their first time outside. " I'm going out first, I'm bigger!" Cazzana growled at her brother. "No, I'm going out first, I'm braver!" Braveheart growled. " I'm stonger!" "I'm going to be a dominant!" " No, I am!" "Whats going on here!" Haslam yelled, coming down the tunnel. "We're sorry Mummy" Cazzana and Braveheart said. Haslam stiffened. She had not yet told them that Ziziphus was there mother, she was their sister. "Mummy?" Braveheart questioned. "Are you okay?, Are you losing a life?" "I'm not your mummy" Haslam said, when Belgarion came down the tunnels. Cazzana and Braveheart were shocked. " You're not our mummy?" Cazzana said, shocked. Haslam shook her head. " Daddy, are you really our daddy?" Cazzana asked, wondering if Braveheart and her were adopted. To her surprise, Belgarion nodded. "Haslam is not your mummy, but I am definantly your daddy" Belgarion said. He told them the story. They, from then on did not trust Haslam, which saddened her. They went outside and saw the exhillerating sight.It's so beautiful! Cazzana thought. When Haslam was going to lead the rest of the lazuli, she had one last look at Cazzana and Braveheart, who both looked away. She sadly looked down, but went on, leaving Lulu to babysit." Lulu, can you take us to our real mummy's grave?" Cazzana asked. Lulu's eyes widended. "What's wrong?" Braveheart asked. "Oh nothing, only that I don't know if I should take you two" Lulu said. Cazzana and Braveheart did the cutest eyes they could. "Oh, fine. But be careful, okay?" Lulu said. They both nodded. Lulu led them out and Cazzana's and Braveheart's fist adventure had begun. 3.Ziziphus's grave "Are we there yet?" Cazzana moaned. "Yeah, are we?" Braveheart moaned with her. "Not long now" Lulu said. They had been walking for an hour now and they were very tired now. "Alright, we're here." Cazzana and Braveheart looked at their real mother's grave. Cazzana looked at a photo of her with Belgarion. They looked so happy together. "I wish we could see her in person" Cazzana said. Lulu smiled. "You may see her one day, in star manor" Lulu said and explained what it was. Then Lulu heard someone. "Someone's coming, hide behind me" Lulu growled. The pups hid behind their older sister, however Lulu let them come out when Belgarion came. "What are you doing here?" Belgarion asked. "We wanted to see our real mummy's grave and we did" Braveheart said. Belgarion scooped up his children in his arms. The pups snuggled under his collar. "I loved your mother so much, but sometimes I get mad at her for leaving me and you two." As Cazzana and Braveheart never knew Manny and Zizi, Belgarion didn't mention them. "Now come on my little adventurers, it's time to go home." 4.Apprenticeship It was a week later and Cazzana and Braveheart were ready to forage with the adults, although they had to have mentors."Cazzana, you will have Lulu as your mentor" Belgarion said. They touched noses."Braveheart, you will have Figaro as your mentor." I wanted Figaro! Cazzana thought. Braveheart smiled smuggly at her. She gave a growl at him. "Alright, it's time to forage" Belgarion said. The family went off, the pups trying to keep up. Cazzana watched Lulu as she dug up a millipede. "Give me that!" Cazzana exclaimed. Lulu reluctantly gave her it. "Ooh, I want that!" Cazzana exclaimed, as Lulu got a gecko. Lulu gave her it too. "Father!" Doc yelled. "Vivian approaching!" "Gather the pups, we have a fight on our paws!" Belgarion shouted. Scared, Cazzana and Braveheart hid behind their siblings Sleepy and Figaro protecting them as the family charged. 5.Captured Stinker was injured after a fight with the comandosknow the Vivian play as the comandos in sesons 2 and 3, but just go with me! so he was weakened, however, his son and Belgarion's good friend Big si was helping his father. "You don't have to do this Big si!" Belgarion yelled. Big si didn't answer, however, he saw the answer in his eyes, I don't have a choice! "Of course you do, betray your father!" "Really?" Big si asked, stopping. "What are you doing? Fight!" Stinker yelled. Big si did fight. But he no longer fought Belgarion. He fought his own father. "What are you doing?!" Stinker yelled. "I've had enough of you Father! It's about time you learned some manners!" Big si bellowed. Belgarion smiled, but looked over. "Daddy!!!" Cazzana yelled, as she was getting taken by Rhian and Braveheart was being taken by Govinda "No!" Belgarion yelled. He saw that Sleepy and Grumpy were nowhere to be seen and Figaro lay dead on the battlefield. Belgarion walked to his son."May you forever be hailed as a hero Figaro" Belgarion whispered in his ear. However a suprise came to him. Figaro gave a moan. He was still alive! His eyes flickered open and tried to get up. "It's okay Figaro, take it easy" Belgarion said. Figaro started to panic. "Oh no! I failed! I failed to protect them! I'm so sorry Father!" Figaro exclaimed. Belgarion put his paw on his son's shoulder. "This isn't your fault Figaro! It's the Vivian's fault and we're going to get them back." "Really?" Figaro said. "Really" Belgarion said. "Come on, I'll lead the way" Big si said. 6. The fight for the pups "We're here!" Big si yelled. the Vivian were there too. Stinker was more injured after the previous fight with the lazuli, but still led the fight against the group. Big si and Belgarion were fighting together against Stinker and Izit."You have some nerve to betray Father like this!" Izit yelled, tussling his brother. "I have a choice in the lazuli, instead of here, where Father watches us every time!" Big si growled. Meanwhile, underground, Figaro and Govinda were battling each other while Lulu faced Rhian. Doc used the fight to his advantage, after tussling off Zaphod and ran into the burrow. Taking a tunnel behind the fighters, he took Braveheart by the scruff of his neck. He took him back to the burrow, Zaphod hot on his heels. Lulu was able to beat Rhian and took Cazzana. "Hurry! She's coming for us!" Cazzana yelled. Rhian was coming after them. Lulu tried to outrun Rhian, but she was too fast. Rhian knocked her down, but Cazzana was taken by her brother Conrad. He was able to take her back to safety. "Are you two okay?" Figaro said, Govinda limping behind him. "What's he doing here?" Braveheart shreiked. Big si was upon his younger brtother before Govinda could answer. "Stop! I'm here to join you!" Govinda yelled. Big si got off him and smiled. "Sorry, I thought you were still an enemy"Big si said. "Where's Lulu?"he asked. Govinda's eyes went dark. "She is foraging with star manor now" Govinda said. "I saw Rhian kill her." "Oh no!" Cazzana exclaimed. "Who will be my mentor now?" "I don't know my baby, I don't know" Belgarion said. "I'll take her" Govinda said. "It's the best I could do for my new home." 7. A new day Cazzana was grooming herself the next morning."Ooh, I can't wait to get Govinda as my mentor..ouch!" Cazzana yowled when she scraped her teeth onto her left front paw."Do you need help with that?" A voice said. It was Addis abba."Yes please" she said. Addis abba did it more gently and licked her paw to numb the pain. Cazzana went out along with Braveheart and ran up to the meeting hill." Alright! Now with Lulu in star manor, Govinda will be Cazzana's mentor. They touched noses and they went foraging. Cazzana liked being Govinda's apprentice rather than Lulu's, because she thought she would only learn babysitting. With a male, she would learn to forage successfully and do sentry duty."What are we going to do first?" Cazzana asked. Govinda told her to dig and try to catch a scorpion. Cazzana was able to do it, though got a few ant stings while digging for the creature."Well done! Now let's..." He was interrupted by his older brother's calls."Whiskers approaching!" Big si yelled. "Figaro, Govinda, Sage! Protect the pups!" Belgarion yelled. The three males made a sheld around the pups as the enemy approached the lazuli. 8. A big scrap Cazzana and Braveheart peaked behind Sage at the battle. Their brother Argon was fighting their father and Haslam was fighting with Holly. "Sage, watch out!" Braveheart yelled, but it was too late. Sage was attacked at the side. Figaro and Govinda were also fighting. "Run!" Cazzana yelled. They both ran. They both saw someone in front of them, a star manor meerkat. The meerkat led them to a bolthole. In there little ones. In there the voice said. Cazzana and Braveheart went into the burrow and stayed there until Big si came. "Come on little ones, it's time to go, however Cazzana and him locked eyes and he noticed how pretty they were. How pretty her tail was. How pretty she was. 9. The war One year later, Cazzana and Braveheart became loyal teenagers. And that was a good thing. The war for territory was begining. It was a big war that would be more attacks on rival groups. "So, how are we going to attack the Elveera? Tenvial and Silks are pretty formidable" Govinda said. Cazzana shrugged and snuggled into his fur. He had became her boyfriend, even though he was a few months older than her. "I say Cazzana, Govinda, Big si, Conrad and I make the first line of defence and then the others will come in a line until there are five lines in total" Braveheart said. "That's a great idea! I could flex my claws in the front line!" Big si growled. Cazzana nodded. He had seemed to be jealous with her and Govinda together. She didn't know why, but she didn't really care. "Alright, let's do this!" she yelled and the others formed and attacked. The five meerkats reached the Elveera and Cazzana slamed into Eleusine. "Bring it on you careless teen!" she said and quickly pinned her. "Govinda!" Cazzana yelled, but it wasn't Govinda who came. It was Big si. He grabbed her by the neck and took her off Cazzana. Govinda was still fighting. She growled then fought the rest of them until they retreated. Cazzana walked up to Big si. "That was heroic, what you did today" Cazzana said. Big si smiled and they snuggled together. Watching this was the heartbroken Govinda. 10. Govinda's blind rage Big si groomed his new mate sorrowfully. His friend had died and all because of his younger brother. Cazzana groomed him back, just as sorrowful. Govinda just stood there, dumbfounded at what he had done. A collared figure lay by his paws. He walked towards the greiving pair. "I..I didn't mean to do it. I was just..." Govinda's apology was cut off by his brother's harsh hiss. "You were just jealous! You were heart broken because I took your girlfriend. Now that Haslam has stepped down from her position, Cazzana took her place, so you were so angry you killed Belgarion!" he yelled, anger flaring in his eyes. Govionda shook his head and looked down, but Big si thrashed his head up. "Now listen to me, my traitorous brother" he growled through his teeth. "You leave this family and never return again, understand?!" Big si pushed him further, but Govinda shook his head. "I will never leave this home, never!" he growled. Braveheart grabbed his back. "You killed my father! No wonder my sister doesn't love you anymore! She's too good for you" he growled. Govinda got out of his brother's and Braveheart's grasps, breathless. He limped away from the two powerful males and into the burrow. "Shall we?" Braveheart asked. "We shall" Big si said and both entered the burrow. Both searched the burrow. Govinda was in the deepest chamber, pretending to sleep. "He's sleeping" Braveheart whispered. "Then his punishment will be tomorrow" Big si whispered back. Govinda heard that and fellasleep for real.'' Murderer, traitor, don't deserve to be here, you should be dead! ''Belgarion's voice haunted him through the night. Category:Meerkat stories